This invention relates in general to sheet handling devices and in particular to a new and useful buckling-type folding machine.
In prior art paper sheet folders, the scales of length needed for correctly setting the sheet stops are fixed elements provided in the folding pockets themselves; they are usually embodied by a rule or rail which is provided with a full-size millimeter and/or inch scale, along which the sheet stops are displaceable. For every new sheet length and/or new manner of folding, the sheet stops must be adjusted again. This is complicated and time consuming since such an adjustment, must be made directly on the rail embodying the stop, by a parallel displacement, and particular computation is needed if no proper table is available to read therefrom the scale values to be set. But even with such a table, frequently errors in reading and setting may occur.
A folder is known in which the sheet stops and deflectors can automatically be moved into their positions by means of an electrical control including an operational computer. This is effected by entering through a keyboard or a data carrier and reader the starting size of the sheets, the final size of the folded sheets, and the manner of folding. Such controls, however, are suitable only for large machines employed only in paper treating plants because they are very expensive.